


Like a Fire in your Heart

by LacrimaDraconis



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Firefighters, Anal Fingering, Bottom Derek, Doctors & Physicians, First Kiss, First Time, Hand Jobs, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-19 07:51:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5959426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LacrimaDraconis/pseuds/LacrimaDraconis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was one of the slow night shifts, that Stiles got assigned one Derek Hale, captain of the local fire department, as a patient.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like a Fire in your Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [captaintinymite (augopher)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/augopher/gifts).



> There was a joke about Derek getting Stiles to the bed in a fireman's carry, but it got lost somewhere along the way. I apologize for that. I hope you still enjoy!

Stiles had been back in Beacon Hills for roughly three months after finally finishing med school, working as many nights and holiday shifts as they would allow him. The extra-pay helped him get rid of his student loans as fast as possible and nobody else wanted those anyway. So why load those on his coworkers who had kids and spouses when Stiles could easily cover it, his Dad mostly sticking to the graveyard shifts at the Sheriff’s Department as well. Besides, while Stiles didn’t necessarily have a problem with living alone, he didn’t have the burning need to hang out at his empty apartment every night either. Sure, Stiles had a social circle in Beacon Hills since his best friend Scott had never left town after high-school, but had stuck to community college instead. He had also gotten married to his high-school sweetheart Kira two years ago and their daughter, little adorable Allie, made Stiles pretty much the proudest godfather ever. What he was saying here, is that Scott wasn’t easily available for after work beers without explicit planning beforehand and whenever Stiles made cautious plans with the power threesome that came in form of Lydia, Allison and Jackson, they unfortunately had to be canceled two out of three times. Stiles didn’t hold a grudge against them though, because running the second largest company in all of Beacon County while keeping up a stable polyamorous relationship would probably take a toll on him, too.

 

It was one of the slow night shifts – the evening dragging out even more after dark, those lazy nights where he and his colleague Isaac got so bored they started office chair races on an empty corridor to pass time – when they got an incoming call from the fire department, a few cases of light burns and smoke poisonings, that Stiles he got assigned one Derek Hale, captain of the local fire department, as a patient.

 

Stiles knew who his patient was, of course he knew. Even though he hadn’t seen the guy for about fifteen, sixteen years, he remembers their first – and only – encounter well enough.

 

*

 

Stiles had been ten at the time, hanging around the Beacon Hills Sheriff’s Department pretty much every day since his mother died a month prior. He remembers being woken up gently by his Dad, asking him to make a little more room on the couch he had been napping on. Stiles’ brain had still been muddled with sleep, but he could make out a lot of noise outside of his father’s office and saw people rushing back and forth between rooms, the humming of police scanners static noises a constant in the background.

 

“Stiles, son, could you move over and let Derek here sit down with you for a while? He’s had a rough night.”

 

“Sure Dad,” Stiles had mumbled his gaze falling on the teenager – Derek obviously – who stood next to the deputy’s desk, his face pale and almost ashen looking with a blanket drawn haphazardly around his shoulders.

 

“Sit down, Derek. I’ll be back in a minute.” Stiles’ dad had promised and Derek, though not giving away if he’d even heard the man, slowly walked over, dropping down heavily next to Stiles.

 

Stiles had wanted to say something, inquire hat was going on, why Derek was suddenly there in the middle of the night, but even through the overdrive his brain immediately went into he had felt it wouldn’t be a well-received topic to ask about.

 

“I want to be a doctor when I grow up,” he had blurted out instead, “My mom, she was sick. She… she was so sick she died from it. And I want to help people to get better, so they won’t die before they’re old and gray like my grandma. I’m Stiles by the way. It’s a nickname, but I picked it myself.”

He had added proudly.

 

Derek had only stared at him for a moment, big hazel green eyes soft and sad. “You talk a lot,” is what he said eventually.

 

“Yeah, I know. It helps me staying focused is what my mom always said. What do you want to be when you’re grown up?” He had watched the other boy expectantly, but Derek had taken his time until he answered again. His voice had sounded scratchy and small, but there was some kind of determination behind it that made Stiles listen intently.

 

“Fireman.”

 

*

 

It had all made a tragic sort of sense in hindsight when Stiles eventually learned about Derek losing all of his family due to a huge fire that burnt down his home almost completely. Today, though about fifteen, sixteen years later, there probably wasn’t a single soul living in Beacon Hills who didn’t know Derek Hale and his sad backstory. Stiles though, having been a snoopy deputy’s kid, also knew the fire had indeed been arson, leaving Derek as the sole survivor of a maniac’s crime. The exact circumstances never had been concluded. It made Stiles think it was probably less of a hero complex driving Derek to recklessly run into burning houses not caring about getting himself injured or even killed as long as he could save everyone else, no, that one spoke more of a case of crippling survivor’s guilt.

 

The citizens of Stiles’ beloved home town tried to make up for Derek’s heartbreaking past by hero-worshipping the guy to an extent that made him some kind of local attraction, his popularity levels so high someone had even suggested him as a candidate for mayor. It made Stiles wonder about a “Beacon Hills Fire Department” calendar like in New York, but most likely featuring Derek only, making all the soccer moms sigh wistfully at his strong shoulders and washboard abs and kids wishing for an action figure. Not that Stiles couldn’t understand, because Derek was nothing but drop-dead gorgeous. Supposedly though he was also an asshole who, when not saving people out of burning buildings and cats out of trees, didn’t even bother to talk to people safe for a very few, handpicked friends. So far, none of them had been lucky enough to even get a coffee date out of meeting Derek though, and… well. Stiles liked a challenge.

 

*

 

So yeah, Stiles kind of knew what to expect the first time Derek had set foot into the ER during Stiles’ nightshift, it didn’t mean he had been prepared though. Stiles had been setting up the examination room when the man in question had been more or less dragged into the examination room by the hand of a fierce looking blonde who had then proceeded to push Derek to a chair muttering words all along that Stiles eventually could make out as “Unbelievably stupid, Derek. A fricking hamster.” Her tone had been entirely incredulous and she only rolled her eyes at Stiles before stomping out of the room. Derek didn’t say anything, the glare on his handsome features wandering from the door until it was directed at Stiles, making him nervous for no apparent reason.

 

Stiles cleared his throat awkwardly, fumbling in his coat’s pocket for a pen and grabbing a clipboard to document Derek’s case.

 

“Erm, hi. I’m Dr. Stilinski and I’ll be your doctor tonight, as you might as well have guessed, what with me being dressed in all white and-“

 

Stiles knew he was rambling and considering his steadily rising left eyebrow, Derek had realized indeed.

 

“Anyway, I was informed by the EMT that you were suffering from coughing, dizziness and a slight headache. Is that correct?”

 

Derek nodded albeit hesitantly.

 

“I guess you were involved in the fire on East Virginia Blvd.?”

 

Only a nod of the head again, but Stiles couldn’t shake the feeling that Derek was looking him up and down speculatively. It didn’t help his nervousness one bit.

 

“Okay, since you currently don’t appear to be coughing your lungs out, it probably is only a very light smoke poisoning so we’ll run a blood test to make sure it’s nothing severe. You’ll get some oxygen and an infusion just in case, but other than that you should be back to perfect health soon enough. Sound good to you?”

 

Derek opened his mouth, presumably to reply, but then closed it again. Stiles waited while Derek seemed to gather his words, until Derek averted his eyes shaking his briefly as if to remind him on something. He harrumphed eventually.

 

“I see you did become a doctor then.”

 

Derek sounded rough and a little scratchy from the smokes of the fire, but underneath it all there was still a velvety smoothness to his voice that made Stiles’ throat go dry and his insides tingly he was so taken aback by Derek’s comment.

 

“You, you remember me?” he squeaked.

 

There was a smile tugging at the corner of Derek’s mouth and suddenly there were butterflies in Stiles’ stomach.

 

“Of course I do. You gave me your last marshmallows for my hot chocolate during,“ he paused for a second, averting his gaze quickly before meeting Stiles’ eye again, ”…during that night.”

 

Stiles opened his mouth to say something then, anything, but he got interrupted by a nurse coming into their room and dragging Derek away to get the necessary blood tests done. So he just nodded at Derek, still feeling a little out of his depth as to why the other remembered him.

 

“I’ll see you, Derek.”

 

*

 

Stiles wasn’t proud of himself, but a few weeks had passed since he had last seen Derek and the guy was still firm on the forefront of his mind. It had baffled him that Derek obviously knew who he was, talked to him and even acknowledged the horrible night they met so many years ago. It just didn’t match the image of Derek he had made up in his head due to rumors and hero stories and the predominant public opinion that Derek Hale was hot but rude. Stiles didn’t get why his experience was so obviously different to anyone else’s because yes, Derek had been quiet and a little intense, but he hadn’t been as aloof as everyone had him made out to be.

 

Today though, Stiles was busy being a part of the “Open Day” of the Beacon Hills public institutions. The target group was mostly families and not only had he prepared something for the hospital, but he had also helped his Dad to come up with something for the Sheriff’s Department. That he got distracted half way through all the planning, solely on thoughts about what the Fire Department might be doing as a special, well, nobody needed to know about that.

 

He was actually proud of his idea for his own booth though, putting up a miniature emergency room in his booth, so he could show the kids what they did there, giving out little gimmicks and maybe take away the fear some kids might have of coming to a hospital. At the end, each kid who wanted got a little band aid stuck to their hand. They got the extra cool ones, princess and Batman ones, but Stiles made sure to ask every kid for their preferences before he put it on the back of their little hands.

 

Stiles was just rummaging through one of the boxes for more band aids and gimmicks stored under the table they used as a reception desk, when he heard someone come in. Assuming it was one of the kids from the previous group he asked

 

“Did you forget to come get your band aid? I’m just getting new ones. Princess or Batman?”

 

“I think I’d like a princess one.”

 

That voice that answered him was definitely not one of a child and Stiles almost brained himself on the edge of the table when struggled to get up as quickly as possible.

 

“Derek! What are you doing here? And sorry, the band aids are only for the kids, though I do think a princess one would go lovely with your skin tone. I could give you a plastic syringe?”

 

He awkwardly held the thing up to show Derek.

 

“It’s actually huge and a little scary and I can’t believe one of my fellow ladies of the healing profession thought this was a suitable thing to give away to kids. This whole thing here was supposed to make kids curious about what we do in an ER, not frighten them away...”

 

Stiles let his sentence trail away when he saw the smirk on Derek’s face grow wider with each word.

 

“You still talk a lot.”

 

“Yeah well, what do you want me to say? It’s both a curse and a gift; old habits die hard; yadda yadda yadda.”

 

“I didn’t necessarily say it’s a bad thing, Stiles.”

 

“Uhm, okay? Anyway, why are you here? Done with the Fire Department’s open day already?”

 

Derek chuckled softly at that. “Actually yeah, I covered the whole morning and ditched Boyd as soon as he got there.”

 

“Boyd as in Vernon Boyd? Because I went to high school with him. Our circles of friends didn’t really overlap, but I always thought he’s a decent guy. So he’s with the Fire Department , too?”

 

“Yeah, that’s him. He told me you guys know each other.”

 

“You talked about me?”

 

For the first time Derek seemed a little flustered, a slight blush creeping over his features visible even through his thick stubble. Stiles wanted to rake his fingers through it and find out what else would make Derek Hale blush.

 

“Well, kind of?”

 

“Tell me why you’re here again? You’ve been kind of evasive on that front.” Stiles smiled encouragingly at Derek when the other ducked his head and looked back at him from under his lashes.

 

“Actually I wanted to ask if… you maybe want to grab coffee or something?”

 

Derek sounded shy and almost kind of insecure and for the first time Stiles thought that everyone who considered him standoffish and unfriendly maybe overlooked that he might just be a little guarded. Stiles could understand that, being ogled at by everyone and their grandma wouldn’t make him feel comfortable about himself either. Not that anybody actually ever did ogle him. Derek’s proposition came pretty much as a surprise on that front. He was very much down to spend more time with Derek in whatever way possible. He was an excitable guy, sue him.

 

“I… yeah. Coffee would be great. I just have to call Isaac, he’s already late for his shift. There aren’t any kids around at the moment, but the next ER demonstration is supposed to be in ten minutes,“ Stiles rambled. “Also I’m starving, so how about that coffee plus pie in Lucy’s Diner on Wilshire?”

 

He stared at Derek expectantly.

 

“I’d like that”, Derek answered and the softness of his voice made Stiles heart flutter.

 

When Stiles was lying in his bed later that night, he couldn’t keep the stupid grin creeping all over his face. He had pretty much spent the remaining day with Derek and there hadn’t been a single boring or awkward minute, which was really saying something for him. Stiles was plenty awkward a lot of the time, but in a way Derek’s company made him calm down and relax.  He on the other hand seemed to be able to rile Derek up without annoying him too much, bringing a gorgeous smile to his handsome face. It had been a good day with them talking about nothing and everything and the promise of going to the movies together next week. Stiles couldn’t wait for Tuesday to arrive.

 

*

 

Over the next few weeks, Derek and Stiles saw each other regularly. Sometimes only to grab a quick coffee after work, they went to museums or a bar whenever their working hours allowed and tonight, tonight had Stiles especially excited because he was almost forty percent sure that Derek asked him out for dinner and wanted it to be date.

 

The thing was, Stiles could deduce that Derek genuinely liked him because he willingly spent time with him. It just wasn’t something Derek did. If he was clear about one thing, it was who he felt comfortable with and who he seemed to trust. For some reason, Stiles appeared to have made it right on that very short list before they even got to really know each other. It was a good feeling though, because he honestly liked Derek and it was developing into something more than a crush rapidly. What he couldn’t really tell was where they stood right now for all that. Did Derek want to date him? Were they dating already? Should he just be bold and kiss Derek goodbye after dinner tonight? He wanted to, but he still wasn’t sure if it’d be welcome.

 

What he did know was that he was incredibly glad he actually put some effort into his own outfit for the evening. Derek had suggested they try out the new Italian restaurant on Main Street, nothing too fancy but not exactly “broke college kids” style either. Stiles had decided on tight black jeans that made his butt look pretty sweet – or so Allison had assured him when they bought the pair – and a dark gray button down. He was just about to put on his shoes and jacket when the doorbell rang, Derek being his typical five minutes early.

 

“Wow. I…wow. You look amazing. I feel kind of inadequate now.” Stiles was sure his jaw literally dropped to the floor when he opened the door getting a good first look at Derek, who was wearing sinfully tight dark jeans, a soft and expensive looking sweater in a shade of green that really brought his eyes, making them even look more beautiful than before, and a leather jacket. It all boiled down to perfection, in Stiles’ opinion. Derek’s eyes widened at his answer.

 

“No, it’s… you look great, Stiles. Really great,” Derek replied quietly before leaning in and brushing his lips against Stiles’ cheek in a quick kiss. “Ready to go?”

 

“Ready as I’ll ever be,” Stiles answered before grabbing Derek’s hand and pulling him towards the car.

 

Definitely a date then. Stiles could work with that.

 

*

 

So naturally, it all went to hell not even an hour later.

 

Derek had just ordered them a second bottle of wine to go with their main dishes, when both Stiles’ and Derek’s cell phones simultaneously started ringing and Stiles’ pager went off like mad. Derek was the first to pick up the phone and Stiles’ watched his face go from happy and open to hard and determined in about three seconds.

 

“I’ll be right there.” Derek confirmed to his caller already getting up from their table. “There supposedly was a gas leak in the old the outer district middle school. It caused an explosion. The building right next to it is in flames and there are quite a few people injured. Let’s go right now, you can take that call while we’re driving over.”

 

 

When Derek and Stiles arrived at the scene the burning house looked like a direct gate to hell. Besides being an emergency doctor Stiles wasn’t often on location of accidents, and witnessing the sheer force of destruction was horrifying. Derek had already gotten out of the car, but instead of running right over to the fire engine to support his fellow firemen he was standing rooted to the ground staring at the roaring flames in front of them.

 

“Derek, are you going to be okay?” Stiles touched Derek’s forearm lightly, he didn’t want to startle him when he seemed so obviously upset.

 

Derek shook his head minutely as if to focus back on the task at hand before he turned to Stiles. “I’m okay. Go run, they’ll need you. Be careful!”

 

“You take care as well.” Stiles pressed a quick kiss to Derek’s lips before running over to where he already spotted colleagues of his, their frantic shouting of coordinating orders growing louder as he approached.

 

Stiles quickly found Isaac and together they started tending to people who needed medical attention, the noises of water quenching the flames and sirens quickly fading to the background.

 

 

 

“Hey, Melissa. What can I do?”

 

“See that little girl sitting in the back of our ambulance with Linda over there? Go take care of her; she doesn’t appear to be hurt much, but check for anything.”

 

Stiles only nodded his okay and quickly made his way over to the scared looking child.

 

“Hey sweetie, what’s your name? I’m doctor Stiles and I’ll make sure you’re good as new in about no time, alright?”

 

“I’m Olivia. Daddy is still talking to the police, will he come back soon?”

 

“I’m sure he’ll be here in a minute. My Dad’s the sheriff you know, he won’t make you wait longer than necessary. Look, we’ll have Linda here go look for your Dad and then the both of you can drive to the hospital in the back of this van. Sounds good?”

 

“And Sparky, he’s still in the house.”

 

Her answer made Stiles’ blood run cold. There was someone still inside the house? “Who’s Sparky, dear? Is he your brother?”

 

“No, doctor Stiles. He’s our puppy.”

 

Stiles was just about to assure his little patient that everything would turn out to be alright, when he saw Derek approaching the ambulance van still wearing his protective clothing and holding what appeared to be a squirming bundle of fur against his chest.

 

“Sparky!” Olivia squealed jumping up and down excitedly at the back of then van holding her little hands out so she could carefully grab the dog from Derek’s hands, everything around her obviously forgotten already.

 

“Linda, you got this, right? I need to have a word with this idiot, here.” Stiles jumped out of the van and grabbed Derek’s arm, roughly pulling him to the side.

 

“So you went in there? A burning house and you just run in there like you couldn’t get hurt? Fucking Christ, Derek. You could’ve died!”

 

“Stiles,” Derek sighed, “the fire was completely under control by then. It wasn’t as bad as it looked when we arrived and I wore a special breathing mask. It’s alright, it’s my job.”

 

“You still would’ve gone in there, even if it had been exactly as bad as we feared. And Derek, I care about you. Like, so, so much! You have to believe me that there are people who want you safe and alive and happy and I just don’t want you to get hurt, okay?”

 

Derek was staring at Stiles, his expression unreadable at first, but when Stiles ranted on about how important Derek was to him and how upset he really was, Derek’s eyes softened. “Come here,” he whispered and pulled Stiles into a warm hug, wrapping his arms securely around him. Stiles buried his face in Derek’s neck for a minute, reveling in their closeness before pulling back and sternly looking him in the eye.

 

“I get that it’s your job. But please promise to be careful, okay? No more reckless hero Derek Hale, not even to impress the ladies.”

 

Derek cupped the side of Stiles’ cheek, carefully rubbing his thumb over his skin before slowly leaning in. “Promise,” he murmured against Stiles’ lips and then they were kissing. Derek’s mouth felt amazing against his own, smooth lips sliding over his and the soft pressure of Derek’s tongue seeking entrance. Stiles willingly, eagerly opened up to Derek, deepening the kiss as his tongue curled softly around Derek’s.

 

They’d been making out for a while, when they eventually got interrupted by Boyd who was sent to get Derek back to the fire station for the necessary paperwork. Stiles also had to get back to the hospital. Thankfully there wasn’t as many severe cases they had to treat for smoke poisoning and burns, there was still a lot to do.

 

“You want to come over tomorrow for pizza, beer and a movie? After this day I don’t feel like going out again tomorrow, but I feel like spending it with you.” Derek almost sounded vulnerable, as if he was steeling himself for a rejection, and Stiles’ heart soared at the thought of Derek still asking and trusting him like that. He was quick to assure him.

 

“I’d love that. Afternoon around three sound good to you?”

 

“Perfect, “ Derek nodded.

 

“It’s a date then.”

 

*

 

If Stiles hadn’t been seeing it with his own eyes, he’d never believe how beautiful Derek looked at this moment. He was naked beneath Stiles, soft skin betraying the hardness of his muscles. Stiles had never seen him as relaxed and pliant as he was now under Stiles’ gentle hands and lips.

 

“What do you want, Derek? Tell me,” he whispered into his ear, briefly resting his forehead against Derek before the pull was to strong and Stiles couldn’t resist kissing Derek again. He made the most intriguing sounds of pleasure, from deep moans to broken little whimpers from the back of his throat that were the hottest thing Stiles had ever heard.

 

He ground his hips down against Derek’s once before pulling back from kissing, continuing to slowly let his hands slide down Derek’s body, playfully thumbing his nipples and drawing a gasp from Derek.

 

“You want my fingers, Derek?”

 

“Yes, please Stiles.”

 

“I’ll make you feel so good,” Stiles promised, grasping Derek’s legs and carefully spreading them apart. He reached for the lube, popping the cap and spreading a liberal amount of the clear gel over his fingers, trying to warm it up a little before he grabbed Derek’s cock with one hand, taking his time to stroke him to full hardness. When Derek started to squirm he flicked his thumb over the head of his cock one last time, having Derek thrust up with his hips.

 

“Shhh, I got you.” Sterek rubbed a soothing hand over Derek’s lower abdomen, tickling through the coarse hair before adding a little more lube to his fingers. He moaned when Derek pulled his legs up some more, exposing himself to Stiles completely.

 

Stiles started with one finger, gently massaging the rim before he slowly pushed in, the drawn out groan from Derek assuring him he was doing something right. Steadily moving in and out, feeling Derek’s muscles relax around him, Stiles took his time before he added another one.

 

“Fuck, you feel so good,” Derek murmured and Stiles was a little proud of himself at how utterly wrecked he already sounded. He pressed down a little harder, crooking his fingers slightly to find that little bundle of nerves until Derek moaned beautifully, pushing back against Stiles’ fingers, his back arching off the bed. “Fuck, right there.” And Stiles can’t deny him the pleasure. Sliding three fingers in and out firmly, careful to slide them right over Derek’s prostate, Stiles also wrapped his other hand around Derek’s cock, starting to jerk him off with a tight grip.

 

“You’re so beautiful like this,” Stiles marveled as Derek ground his hips down against his fingers and getting increasingly desperate to come.

 

“Stiles, I’m gonna… ah… I’m gonna come.” And then Derek’s cock twitched in Stiles’ hand, hot come spilling all over his fingers and Derek’s stomach. The view sent a thrill through Stiles’ body, turning him on even more as he finished stroking Derek through the aftershocks of his orgasm. Leaning down over Derek’s chest they kissed again, a lazy smile spreading over Derek’s face as he pressed his lips against Stiles.

 

“Can I come on you?”

 

A split second Stiles was afraid he might have been to bold, but Derek’s eyes only widened in response before he nodded, whispering “Let me, please.”

 

Stiles leaned back eagerly to give Derek more room to wrap his hand around Stiles’ leaking cock. It felt way too good, fucking into Derek’s hand like that and there were clever flicks of thumb and wrist that brought Stiles closer to the edge than he expected. “Fuck, Derek please. Faster.” Derek obliged and after two, three, four more hard strokes Stiles came shooting onto Derek’s chest and stomach, Derek’s name a broken cry in the back of his throat.

 

A little while later, after Derek had cleaned both of them up, they laid back in bed together, Stiles arms wrapped around Derek and his head resting on Stiles’ chest.

 

“You good?” Stiles asked, lazily raking his fingers through Derek’s dark hair.

 

“Yeah, I’m good.” Derek’s answer was quiet yet sincere and Stiles closed his eyes, a little smile tugging on the corner of his mouth as he let himself slide over into sleep.

 

They were good.

 

 

FIN.


End file.
